Why so quickly?
by bright.eyes800
Summary: After their break up in the subway tunnel, Mabnus is broken for six months when unexpected visit comes to see him, and dragged him out to club, where he is, but is he already moved on?


**Sooo... this is my fist story ****ever written on English so there might be some spelling mistake, so i'm already sorry for those. so lets hope u guys like it at least for a little :) (btw not own anything)**

* * *

**Magnus**

_''Aku cinta kamu.''_

Now it had been nearly six months when Magnus walk out of the subway tunnel and leave his love alone in the dark tunnels. And the second he walked away he started to miss _him. _Miss _his _beautiful smile, _his _adorable blush when ever Magnus even hinted something about their sexual life, he missed _his _ocean blue eyes the way _he _always looked him gaze what was full of love. And Magnus missed him so much and it was killing him slowly inside out. But he know he couldn't bo anything. What killed him even more...

Now it have been six months since that, and Magnus was lying on his couch watching Gilliand's Island. He hadn't done anything except sitting or lying somewhere those six months, he hadn't take any customers what annoyed and surprised some of them. He'd lost many of customers but that doesn't matter to him. All what matters was still _him. _All of a sudden someone knock his door. Magnus sand up and turn off his TV and went to open the door. Tessa Grey, his friend from London times.

''Magnus Bane, long time no see.''Tessa smiled at her friend before she went to give him a big bone crushing hug.

Magnus sat her down and the two friends started to share their latest news. Everything what had happened to Tessa and everything what had happened to Magnus. And when he started to come that part on his story where he and his angel broke apart, a few silent tears fall down to his cheeks. On this situation he was happy Tessa came to see him. Now when he though everyone hated him. Especially _his _siblings Jace and Isabelle. And everyone else too, Clarissa, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke. Everyone, and now he had no one.

''We have to figure something what will cheer you up. you're like living dead.'' Tessa said to him whit a little friendly smile and stand up.''Put your self in condition, we're going to a few drinks.''

Magnus groaned for frustration, but still didn't resist and went batthroom to put hes make up and hair to condition after long time, tat much of a make up kind of hurt his face but he tried to ignore it.

They walked on the dark alleys of Brooklyn still talking and no idea where they were going but Magnus trusted that they find some place before morning, because now was nearly middle night.

They find some place, place what was just fr downworlders and some shadowhunters. Clearer language, not for mundanes. Place was dance club along whit the bar of course. The moment Magnus and Tessa walked in Magnus was already going to the bar area. He orders some vodka drink and Tessa orders something little not that strong for a start.

''Anything else High Warlock.'' the bartender woman asked Magnus.

''No thanks, i'm still working whit this one,''Magnus said smiling and raised his glass a little.

''I think se's interested on you.'' Tessa smirked and glanced the bartender.

''I'm flattered, but i'm not looking for anyone.'' Magnus said.''Lets just... Have fun or smething.''

And that's when Magnus saw _him _and _his _siblings, and his heart almost stopped. He wanted to take his glance off of _him_. But that angel was just too beautiful to turn his glance off. The boy didn't seem to notice him, but _his _siblings did. They give him hateful glares, but no one of them said anything to _him. _Then his heart broke more when he saw some other male to go to his angel. They start to dance together and the other male squirm his hand to _his _hips and pull them together. Male started to whisper something to _his _ear. And then the male clinch their lips together and that was it.

Magnus stand up to his chair and walked trough the crowd to _him _and the male. Magnus hold on the collar of the males shirt and pulled them apart. He turned the male around to face him and hit the male right in the middle of his face whit the force what made the male fall down. _He _looked Magnus like he was crazy and Alec started to scream at him.''What the fuck you think you're doing!?''

''Taking that molester off of you.'' Magnus said whit a little worry in his voice.

Alec kneeled beside of the male and begun to nurse him. And that was when Magnus realized, the male was Alec's new boyfriend. He wen white for the information, but still he could run, and he run like a hell. He run out of the club and tarted cry the minute he was out. How could Alec forgot him so quickly. He had found someone else so quickly he couln't even spell a 'cat'. That wat make magnus think had Alec ever even loved him. He had never said that to him, but he always excepted that he do loved him. But maybe he was wrong then, Alec never loved him.

Magnus had been so deep in his own thoughts so he did't notice he had run to his building. He went in his apartment and when he was in and shut the door he fell against it in he's knees and sobbed on his palms. Alec, the love of his life had never loved him and now he had already find someone new, someone better.

Magnus sobbed till the morning when someone knock his door again. It had to be Tessa, who else... Magnus went to the door and open it, he let out a little sigh, Alexander.

''Magnus we need to talk.'' Alec said and invited himself inside Magnus's flat.

''Well come on in.'' Magnus blurted sarcastically and shut's the door and went to sit on opposite for Alec to his couch.''What do you wanna say to me? Is't your boyfriend waiting for you already?''

''Thomas isn't practiculary my boyfriend, he have been living whit us two months now, but he isn't my boyfriend.'' Alec testified.

''Well you seem pretty close on that club.''Magnus said not wanting to look he in the eye.

''You think I could just forget you like that Magnus I loved you, still do. More than anything.''Alec pleeded.''So i'm begging you, please, give me another chance to prove you how much you mean to me. Magnus I can't live whit out you.''

Magnus couldn't live whit out Alec either, he made his choice what he could maybe later regret. He went beside his shadowhunter and wrap his arms tightly around the boy. He pulled apart for little bit that he could see Alec's face and kissed him passionately before he pulled apart from him again. Magnus run his thump over Alec's cheek and watched tha beautiful boy in front of him feeling happy after a long time.'' I've missed you so much, love.''

''I've missed you more.''Alec smiled at him and looked him whit his innocent angel eyes.

''Not possible.''Magnus responded and kissed him again.

* * *

**So here you go, hope u like'd it and i guess there's a thousand spelling mistakes, so hope u understand something about it. Please review that i know should i keep writing :)**


End file.
